


The Healer's Wife

by JesterMonkey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Medic's Wife AU, Mild Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Themes and Issues in some chapters, Ongoing-Series, Relationship(s), Reunions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self Insert, Wife-Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's awfully lonely out in a cottage in the middle of nowhere, desperately waiting for your husband to return to you from his busy job. How is it that a doctor can't seem to men your broken heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that the Medic has a wife is nice at first but when you realize what he does and the sort of person he is, it really stops being so nice. It's almost a tragedy and I LOVE IT!
> 
> The Medic seems like a really nice man and I would totally hit it but like, a man like that probably isn't the most committed given his occupation. It'd probably be worth it though.

The silence was cold and thick, it enveloped you and swallowed you whole. You couldn’t do anything but greet the silence with a faint smile as it was the only thing keeping you company in the late night hours. You sat down at the dinner table and ate for two.  
No, you weren’t pregnant. You just foolishly set the table for two, hoping that he would burst through the door and embrace you with his mere presence. You no longer yearned for his touch; that feeling withered years ago. Instead, you simply longed for him to be near. Even his voice in your ear through the telephone felt like echoes.  
You finished eating and began washing the dishes. There wasn’t much at all to clean. Traditional hobbies such as cooking, cleaning and knitting seemed trivial to you now. You’d done them all. You’d knitted scarves, baked cookies, fed birds. You even took up hunting once and you were skilled with an arrangement of weapons.  
It was a useless skill. You were fully prepared to combat anyone who dared invade a cottage in the middle of nowhere.  
At least making hats was of some amusement to you.  
You went into the bathroom and bathed. You took care to spend a little longer in the bath to wash yourself completely and allow the bubbles to gently float up into the air. The silence rang in your ears, it was almost deafening.  
You longed for something to happen.  
You family completely abandoned you from the very moment you said “I do” to him. You still kept the letter from your mother where she expressed utter hatred towards you and your “sadist play-thing”. It was a rather rude assumption; not all doctors are evil.  
Your mind wandered. There was a soft smile on your face as you thought of your wedding day. There were only five people present that day; the bride, the groom, the maid of honour, the best man and the priest. Although your maid of honour was rather reluctant to have been there, the rough-looking best man was almost in tears to see his good friend get married.  
He did look rather handsome in a suit; your husband that is.  
Of course, the happiness was only temporary. The two of you spent a week together before he had to leave for work. His visits became more and more of a rarity as the years went by. It was probably for the best you didn’t let him implant a new heart into you after all; you didn’t want him to break another heart.  
The telephone began to ring. It shocked you and excited you at the same time.  
You dashed out of the bathroom and tumbled towards the phone. You barely had time to register exactly how naked you were.  
“Hello?” You said into the phone.  
“Hello, my dear.” A voice replied. The sound of the voice attacked your senses. Your heart skipped a beat at the first syllable and your eyes began to weep. You fell to your knees, gently nuzzling the phone closer to your ear. “Are…Are you crying?”  
“Tears of joy, my love.” You sobbed into the phone. “It’s wonderful hearing your voice again.”  
“Ah yes, so sorry about that.” He sighed. “Work has been…complicated.”  
You wipe the tears from your eyes and laugh. “How many men have you saved? More than you have killed, yes?”  
He laughed. “I’ll let you think that, darling.”  
“Why are you calling now?” You asked, pulling a blanket around you.  
“Because I finally have the opportunity to do so. It’s been a long time hasn’t it?” He said softly. “I wish I could see you.”  
“Why can’t you?” You cried out. “Surely you must be able to have some sort of holiday.”  
“I can’t just ask for a holiday!” He hissed. “They need me here. And they rarely let us take breaks let alone leave!”  
“I just thought since you’ve been working for so long…that they would let you…come see me?” You whimper.  
He sighed deeply, his breath almost pushing your heart away from him.  
“They…They don’t know about you, my dear.” He replied, almost at a whisper.  
“But…Mikhail?” You gasp. “He was there at our wedding!”  
“Alright, yes, he knows. But no one else does.” He said. “I would have mentioned you but it never really came up.”  
“Is this how you treat your wife?” You scoff. “Perhaps, we should divorce if that’s the case!”  
“No, no, no, no, no, no! Don’t be like that!” He panicked, his voice changing between loud and soft as if he fumbled the telephone at his end. “I would come see you if only I could.”  
“Maybe I could come see you?” You asked, a glimmer of hope in your eyes.  
“Haha…How sweet of you. But no, that can never happen.” He replied. “I’ll figure something out, my dear.”  
You sigh and brush your fingers through your hair.  
“I know. I know.” He sighed. “Will you still wait for me?”  
A smile creeps onto your face. “Yes. I’ll wait for however long it takes.”  
“Excellent.” He breathed. “I will try to come for you.”  
You help but feel that he was lying to you. But part of you still wanted to believe.  
“Oi! Give us the phone, will ya?” A voice said from the phone. It was distant and distinctly foreign to you. “We haven’t got all bloody day!”  
“Yes, yes, give me a minute.” He shouted to the voice. “My darling, I’m afraid I have to leave you. But I promise that I will speak to you soon.”  
You jumped to your feet, hearing him hang up on you.  
“I love you.” You whisper to the dial tone.  
The silence was cold and thick, it enveloped you and swallowed you whole. And it wouldn’t be the last time it did so.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you are reunited with your husband after all of these years. But how will you react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned a reunion and I thought it was a really nice idea so, props to them!
> 
> It's a bit weird that there's no canon name for The Medic and I felt uncomfortable making up my own, so I just left it alone. If he does get a canon name (Like Heavy's for example. Micah comes from the TF2 comics. His sister's call him Micah so...) I'll edit it in later.
> 
> I chose not to write their accents because that's kind of stupid. "That" reads a lot better than "Zhat". Just imagine the accent, it's easier for both of us.
> 
> Also, sorry, no smexy times (Not really at least). That's for another fic~ ;)
> 
> But please, enjoy and leave any feedback if you're able to.

You were obviously dreaming.

You’d never seen a field that green in your entire life, poppies so bright and your husband beside you at a picnic. It was a nice thought, at least. He would never have been able to have a picnic alone with his wife, not with a best friend like his. Mikhail’s constant eating would have been too distracting for anything romantic to happen.

It was a dream, though. So reality could be warped a little to work around your fantasies.

You sat there in the field, resting atop a yellow blanket wearing a rather ravishing white sundress with a matching sunhat. There was a woven picnic at your feet. You didn’t know precisely what was in the picnic basket because you were too busy reuniting with your husband.

It was almost pathetic the way you imagined his touch and his smell. It was almost pathetic the way your eyes teared up every time they met his. It was pathetic that he whispered sweet nothings to you even though he’d never said anything like that to you.

Then everything went dark. The sun hadn’t gone out, it was just your eyelids.

Your eyes fluttered open and you listened for the source that rudely woke you up. There was rattling coming from the kitchen. It was most likely some small animal found its way into the house. You sighed as you pulled yourself out of bed and looked to the clock; 3:00.

“This’d better be good.” You mused, standing up. You gritted your teeth. “It’d better be at three in the morning. Oh, it better be.”

You ducked under the bed and pulled out a pistol. You only had it in the house just in case something or someone dangerous decided to stroll in. It was usually small and cute animals that trespassed into the house, it was just a precaution since whatever it was in the kitchen was probably a small bear.

You gently tip-toed out of the bedroom and leaned into the living room. The front door to the house was open and cold air crept in. You bolted towards the front door and shut it gently. You looked around and turned your back to the door. Nothing in the living room had been turned over. Next to your bedroom door was the entrance to the bathroom and nothing looked out of the ordinary there.

To your immediate right was the kitchen, no wall separated you from the beastly looking man raiding your fridge.

You frowned and loaded the pistol and carefully aimed it at the man. “Stop right there, pig!” You shouted.

The man continued to raid the fridge but slowed his movements, almost in acknowledgement. You repeated yourself and he finally froze. “Yes?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” You demanded.

The man turned to face you. There wasn’t anything there you hadn’t seen before, it was obvious that he was bald and fat even from behind. He had a single sandwich in his right hand.

You were almost embarrassed to be standing in front of a strange man in a lacy nightgown.

“I was hungry.” He whined, looking at the sandwich and devouring it. “Why you poke puny weapon at Heavy? That will do no damage at all. You need real weapon.”

Your eyes widened. “H-H-Heavy?! Do you know a Medic?”

He nodded at you with a wide smile. “Yes. He is good friend of mine. We came here together.”

You placed the gun on the countertop as you dashed towards him. “Keep talking, Micah.”

He didn’t seem unnerved by your eagerness or how you knew his name but he continued to talk to you, even if you pointed a gun at him previously. You leaned against the stove as he began to explain himself.

“Team split up, so no work means we can leave and do what we like. That means no illegal activity because job won’t cover us.” He said, reaching into the fridge for more food. “Medic could not get his hands on black market materials and I did not want to go home just yet. Medic said we could come here and stay for while. He did not mention that you lived here.”

“Where is he now?” You asked impatiently. “Is he here?”

“Of course.” Micha said through his food. “He went in bathroom.”

Your eyes snapped to the bathroom door and the sound of rushing water and loud chewing rang in your ears.

You looked back to the Heavy and smiled, patting his arm. “There’s a pie in the oven if you’re interested.” You chuckled. “It’s lovely to see you again, Micah.”

You walked over to the bathroom door and gently rested your head against the wood. You smiled softly to yourself as you knocked on the door.

“For goodness sake, Heavy, I’m getting in the bath!” A man shouted from behind the door.

Your smile grew wider. “Who are you calling ‘Heavy’, darling?”

The water stopped flowing with the highly audible sounds of taps hastily being shut off. Then there was quick footsteps and the door opened.

There he was. In the flesh, at last.

He’d barely changed from the day you met.

A wide smile quickly grew on his face and he burst into laughter, picking you up by the waist and twirling and jumping around. You joined in, laughing so hard your cheeks began to feel numb and hugging him furiously. Your eyes began to water.

The Heavy watched on from the distance and soon he joined the reunion, picking up the Medic and throwing him around too. He then quickly stopped and looked to your husband.

“Why are we dancing?” He asked putting everyone down.

Medic coughed and wrapped an arm around you. You gestured to you with a bright smile. “You know my wife, don’t you?”

Micha’s eyes looked over the two of you and he nodded slowly. “Yes. She pointed gun at me while ago.”

Medic’s eyes looked to you. “Really?”

You shrugged. “I…thought he was a bear.”

Your husband nodded softly and smiled back to the Heavy. “Now if you excuse me, my friend, my wife and I have some catching up to do.”

“What will Heavy do now?” Micah asked softly. 

He shrugged at his friend. “Perhaps a nap is in order.” He said, leading you towards the bathroom. “We did do a lot of travelling!”

The Heavy nodded to himself as Medic gently pushed you into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. It seemed that the Heavy had no clue what his friend had in mind.  
You turned to face your husband, taking in every detail. You were nervous and no one could blame you. It’d been years since you last met and your feelings stayed the same but there was no guaranteeing that his feelings didn’t change.

You sighed and held him close. “You have a lot of explaining to do, mister.”

A hand brushed through your hair. “I know.” He replied. “And I’m sorry.”

He gently pulled away and began to undress. You watched him carefully as he carefully unwrapped the scarf you had made for him from around his neck and place it gently onto the floor. He carefully took off his tie and unbuttoned his waistcoat. He then carefully took off his boots and placed his glasses on the sink. His hair was slightly messy.  
He turned to face you with a grin. “Where should I start?”

You folded your arms defensively. He could have easily began to strip to distract you from the real problems. “Why were you gone for so long?” You grunted at him.

He turned away, still visibly smiling. “I’ve told you before, I was working. They don’t let me leave until the work is done.”

“If that’s the case, then why are you here?” You asked with a slight frown.

He faced you and smiled, waving a finger in the air. “That’s where things get interesting, my dear. See, something happened to the company I work for, someone got fired and so we got laid off.”

“Who’s ‘we’?” You sighed. For someone trying to explain some things to you, he wasn’t very god at explaining the situation.

“Oh, the team I’m a part of. Heavy, me…others. We work together and I’m their Medic!” He sighed, pulling off his shirt. “But anyway, we no longer worked for them so that meant we could go out and do whatever we wanted. We could go home.”

He smiled sincerely back at you, hopefully and put his hands on your shoulders. You could feel yourself blush and sweat at how close he was to you; your noses could almost touch.

You could hear him breathing, almost in sync with your own. His eyes almost seemed to be a different shade of blue without his glasses. He even smelled better than you imagined considering his occupation.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, my darling.” He whispered. “I’m home now.”

You barely had time to register what he had said before you kissed him. The two of you couldn’t comprehend how sudden the kiss was you only knew you were kissing him because your lips where wet and your nose clashed with his.

Medic moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around your hips and you placed your hands at his chest. Eyes closed, you kissed your husband, cementing exactly where this reunion was going to go.

The kiss was only brief, though. The two of you pulled away quickly and you blushed. He chuckled to himself, finished stripping and stepped into the bath. You bit your lip as you contemplated hopping into the bath as well.

There were no bubbles in the bath, so he was just essentially sitting in warm water. Only the edge of the bath covered the interesting bits of him.

You pulled at your nightgown. “Do you mind if I join you?”

He smiled up at you. “I don’t see why not.” 

With a smile that was a mix of a confident glow and a shy demeanour, you slipped out of the nightgown and out of your panties and stepped into the bath, all the while your husband watched with a pleasant smile on his face.

There wasn’t a lot of room in the bath so you decided to curl up into a ball to save space but this plan was sabotaged by your husband opposite you. He reached into the water and gently held your ankles, pulling them towards him so that your legs would rest on top of his. This didn’t stop you from trying to conceal your breasts.

There was only a very vague sense that some washing was going on. If anything, the bath was more of a relaxation tool.

“How long did it take you to get here, darling?” You asked, picking up conversation to avoid an awful and naked silence.

“Three weeks.” He said leaning back and stretching his arms.

You grinned at him. Surely he would have had some facial hair or perhaps the two of them stopped for regular shaving breaks.

“Has anything interesting happened while I was gone?” He asked, softly.

You sighed. “No. There’s not a lot of I can do out here. My parents don’t want to see me. There’s no neighbours to talk to. No stores. You’ll probably see the many hobbies I’ve attempted. It was very lonely for the longest time.”

“That sounds awful.” He gasped. “I…I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to keep apologising, dear. I…I guess I understand. You had work to do- oh, speaking of which, will you be getting a new job at all?”

He froze, his smile was wide but so were his eyes. “Funny thing that.”

You frowned. “What now?”

“Coming here…wasn’t exactly my first choice.”

“What?!” You screamed.

“Well, the company I worked for hired a new team and they needed a medic.” He continued.

“Unbelievable.” You groaned.

“Endangered baboon livers don’t come cheap, my dear.” Medic tutted.

You began to stand up. “I should have known you’d forget about me.” You hissed.

Before you could step a foot out of the bath, he grabbed your wrist. “Wait!”

You slapped his hand away and glared at him. “I won’t wait for you another second!” You screamed, tears forming in your eyes. “All I have ever done was wait for you. I had to put up with constant excuses and promises. I’ve had it! Nobody knows about me; about us! Not even Micah and he was there at our god damned wedding! We don’t even call each other by name anymore”

You stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around you and using one corner of the towel, wiped the tears from your eyes. 

The water sloshed from behind you and hands wrapped around your waist. A forehead rested against the nape you’re your neck.

“I…”

“Don’t you dare apologise!” You hissed.

“I chose you, doesn’t that matter?” He asked, softly. He gently move around you to face you. He held you face up to him by your chin and sighed. “Is there anything I can do to make this better?”

“I don’t know. Can you?” You spoke quietly, almost at a whisper.

“It depends on whether you really want me to.” He said before lifting you up and holding you in a bridal hold. He raised his eyebrows a little. “Shall we?”

You tried not to smile. Finally, after all these years. You nodded softly, avoiding his eyes. 

Your towel dropped to the floor and the door opened to the living room. Thankfully, Micah was fast asleep on the sofa. Your husband walked carefully into the next room, leaving a trail of water behind him.

Then you were reunited at last.


	3. A Parting Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Must all good thing come to an end? Or do they truly end?

It was almost overwhelming having another person in your house, let alone two. You had spent so much time alone that you just couldn't help but cling to another's side. There were times when you gave them their personal space. After all, there was only so much love you could make with your husband and Micha seemed rather fond of wandering the blank expanse of your property. It was nice to have a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold and another face to look at besides your own.

It was nice having him around; your husband. It was a strange feeling having to not wake up alone. You had only recently stopped crying the very second you saw him upon waking. It was like a dream.

Waking up with someone else's warmth beside you was always nice. Though there were occasions where he seemed to have vanished into thin air. You'd then throw yourself out of bed only to see him or Micha sitting peacefully in the living room. You'd then sigh in relief and eat breakfast. Other times, he'd be right there waiting for you to wake up, a shimmering smile on his face. His warmth now was worth every cold second you spent alone.

It was finally Spring. To Micha's dismay, the snow outside has melted into tiny droplets of morning dew. Even from the bedroom you could hear him whining to your husband about it. You had just woken up, rubbing sleep from your eyes and recovering from the initial shock of Medic's disappearance from your bed. You yawned and gently slipped out of the bed, dawdling towards the door.

On the other side, Micha prepared breakfast- hopefully, for everybody- and your husband leaned against the kitchen counter, eating an apple. Both men were fully dressed, so you assumed they had woken up hours before you did. The Heavy donned a simple shirt and brown pants meanwhile your husband wore something a little less formal; wearing a waistcoat and tie.

Medic smiled sweetly at you, moving in closer to you for a hug. "Good morning, love!" He said in his native tongue. "And how are you?"

"Better now." You said with a grin before he leaned in to kiss you.

Medic pulled away after Heavy tapped his shoulder. "Would your wife like some breakfast?"

You smiled up at him. "Yes, thank you, Mikhail."

He nodded to you with wide eyes and turned back into the kitchen. You were under the impression that he didn't know how you knew his name.

During your time together, you managed to get into the habit of calling them by their "class" since they'd been referred to as such for so long. They had a point. And you also never felt awkward calling your husband "Medic" as opposed to "Darling". Heavy also seemed to regard you rather fondly since your relationship with Medic was almost stronger than his own. 

Almost.

The two had that weird and wonderful symbiotic romance that you couldn't overpower.

You lead your husband towards the dining table and he sat opposite you. He crawled his hand towards your own and held it gently, his thumb gently caressing your knuckles. You felt yourself as your gaze met his. The gaze lasted only a minute, broken by Micha placing a small plate of eggs and bacon in front of you. You looked up to him to see him holding a pan out in front of him, scooping egg and bacon into his large mouth.

Your husband released you hand from his grip and you ate your breakfast as quietly as you could.

Medic sighed to himself. "Do you want to do anything today, my darling?" 

"Not particularly." You said with a mouth full of egg. "Why? Did you have something in mind?"

He scratched his nose. "Well, I was planning on meeting with someone some time today." He mused.

"Who?" You asked softly.

"Birds." Micha boomed. "Medic's birds should arrive today."

You smiled to your husband. "You have birds? I didn't know that?"

Medic's eyes snapped to yours. "Really now? I thought you knew about them."

"What time shall they arrive, then?" You asked, finishing your meal.

"Very soon. Very soon." Medic said softly. "We'd better get ready, love, we wouldn't want to be late!"

Feeling somewhat rushed, you dashed back into your bedroom to get changed. Carefully slipping into a plain, white dress you erupted out of the bedroom in less that three minutes. Medic smiled brightly at you, taking your hand without a word and dashing out of the house.

Heavy stayed behind, claiming to have 'important things to do' while the two of you wandered into the beautiful springtime wilderness.

The property outside the house was just unkempt grassland with trees and flowers scattered about the landscape; however, in winter, it became a barren white slate. The house had barely left your view when you husband stopped in his tracks. He moved behind you and wrapped his hands around your waist. He rested his head into your neck and sighed deeply.

"This is perfect." He stated with a smile. "I don't know why I didn't do this sooner."

You grinned to yourself. "Work." You grunted.

You could feel his muscles become tense at that word. "Ah...Yes." He said uncomfortably. "That...Have you forgiven me? For...that?"

You smiled softly, leaning your head on his. "I suppose I should...I believe you."

"Thank you." He said in German.

"We should do this everyday." You sighed, scanning the scenery. "You know? It's just so nice out here."

"You've never been out here in the Spring?" He said.

You turned to face him with a smile. "I've never needed to."

Medic smiled back at you. He grabbed your hands and gently pulled you both down into a seated position in the grass. You wriggled over to his side and rested against him. You both sat there soaking in the morning sun. Together. Hand in hand.

There was something beautiful about the peace that surrounded you. You could hear birds chirping, the wind whistling and the low drum of your heartbeats. Your eyelids started to feel heavy from listening to the sweet symphony too intently. You looked to him. 

What was he thinking about?

Your mind easily strayed towards the idea that he was thinking about you. How could he not? Surely, you had given him plenty of reason to think about you. You made love enough times to compensate for the years you both spent alone. Though, making love didn't really matter. It was the closeness you really enjoyed. Sure, sex was wonderful in its own right. But something about the insane pleasure you derived from those moments made you feel like they were worth the wait.

You still couldn't believe that the mere sound of his voice got you excited and in tears at one point.

"I wonder when they will get here." Medic said softly.

Oh, you thought. There's goes that.

Medic turned his head to you and gently kissed your cheek. "I hope they get here soon. You'll love them, I just know it."

You gave him a faint smirk. That's better.

There was a low buzz in the distance. Medic's face immediately lit up as he slowly stood, facing the horizon with arms outstretched. You got to your knees and squinted trying to focus on the small black dot in the distance. The dot soon became bigger and bigger. Soon, it was apparent that is what an aeroplane and a big one of that. You husband began to laugh maniacally as another small dot burst out from the plane and hurtled towards you. You stood up, clinging to your husband's back, and staring at the shape as it came closer.

It was a box.

In no time at all, the box was approaching fast. You screamed out and ran away as the box was within metres of hitting you. You husband stayed perfectly still.

CRASH!

There was an explosion of pure white from the box. Your husband's laughter was now muffled by the sound of fluttering wings and cooing. You slowly stepped closer to the commotion as doves flew past you. A single dove landed on your husband's hand and he greeted it warmly.

"Archimedes!" He cooed. "Did you miss me?"

You smiled at the sight before you. It was glorious to say the least. You tried to convince yourself that he once likened you to a dove, making this seemed all the more sweeter. You were probably beside yourself but it was a nice thought.

He looked over to you with a bright smile. You stepped closer, looking closely at the bird.

"They're lovely things, aren't they?" You asked, looking to your husband.

He sighed. "Aren't they just?" He scanned your face and focused on your dress with a smile. He held the bird up to you. "I think you're prettier than him."

You cocked a brow at him.

"Only just!" He teased, dropping the bird at his shoulder.

Medic lightly grabbed your chin and delicately kissed your lips. You embraced him warmly. It was perfect.

A stream of white doves circling around you. Warm sunlight on your faces. And the soft kiss on your lips.

You didn't want it to end.

But it did.

He pulled away and smiled, a soft blush rising onto your cheeks. Medic looked behind you to Micha who tried his best to run towards you.

"Medic!" He shouted. "I am finished packing!"

Medic cringed as you frowned.

"Packing?" You gasped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat down on the couch, arms folded and a dove on each shoulder. 

He was leaving you yet again.

You couldn't believe it and you were fuming. He sat down beside you and gently plucked a dove from one of your shoulders and rested his head against it. You tried to shake him off your shoulder but he wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I have to."

You rubbed your eyes. "How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know." He murmured. "Hopefully not too long."

"I remember you saying that once." You sighed. "You didn't come back for years."

"I won't do that to you again."

"I'm sure."

"Keep these two doves...As a gift from me."

"You're giving me pets?"

"Yes."

You sighed. "Thank you."

Medic gently kissed your cheek and placed the dove back on your shoulder. The loud echoes of his footprints leaving you and the soft creaking of the door closing almost brought a tear to your eye. It didn't.

You didn't want to cry. Not again.

You looked to the bird on your left shoulder and gently pet it with your index finger.

Before the silence could close in on you, the soft coos of the doves scared it away...for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is basically dedicated to hanmidown all of a sudden XD
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I never thought I'd get this far, let alone have the story progress this way. I'm just scared I've jumped the shark. BUT! I promise that there will be another chapter; whether its a flashback or a sequel is entirely up to how I feel about it.
> 
> Feedback is good, feedback is great. 
> 
> Anita Sarkeesian was right when she said male game characters conventiently cover their butts. I mean, no one else but the Medic covers his butt. FFS Vale, gimme some MediButt.


	4. Living Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic is gone once again.
> 
> This time he won't be gone for years at a time which is refreshing. You also have two pets to keep you company. And today was just another normal day until you hurt yourself pretty badly whilst outside in the plains.
> 
> Then the phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH YES I AM SO GLAD THAT I WAS ABLE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN TIME FOR VALENTINE'S DAY AH YES WHAT A WONDERFUL TIME IN MY LIFE WHO KNEW I'D ACTUALLY HAVE PLANS OF VALENTINE'S DAY GOD DAMN IT ALL.
> 
> better late than never i suppose...

Your husband was gone yet again. You knew this very well. You knew the feeling of loneliness very well too. You couldn't bring yourself to be mad at him because he was needed elsewhere. You were both being selfish; he needed to go to work and disregarded you almost entirely while you needed him whilst disregarding his work. He didn't disregard you completely; he called every now and then.

He'd ask how you were doing, talk about work, talk about the wonders of 'medicine' and listen intently as you talked about your day and your newest hobby.

You'd briefly taken up jewelry making and a mild amount bird-training just to keep your two doves alive and well for him. You couldn't tell them apart so you gave them the names Pearl and Ivory. You had gotten some strong and bird-proof wire, wrapped a piece of wire with ivory on it to one bird and a wire with a faux pearl on the other. Did bird jewelry exist? Nonetheless you had given your precious Pearl and Ivory some form of identification. Using the left-over wire you turned one of your kitchen cupboards into a bird cage.

It was rather nice.

Heavy had made a lot of sandwiches when he was staying in your house. Too many.

It was all you could eat because you were afraid to let them go to waste. You could have sworn he said that he made enough for three days not three weeks. At least you knew your fridge was running. Sandwiches, sandwiches. Nothing but sandwiches for days. Luckily, spring was starting to become summer and there was an abundance of rabbits and easy game around your house.

They might have been inspired by your escapades with Medic.

You sat on the couch, biting your lips and figuring out if you should go out to hunt. There was another week's worth of sandwiches left, you probably could have held out on the same bland taste of refrigerated sandwiches for another week.

Your stomach growled.

Maybe not.

You sighed, lifting Pearl and Ivory off of your shoulders and gently placing them back into their make-shift cage. You gave each of them a gentle kiss before locking them in. You buried underneath the kitchen sink where you pulled out Heavy's shotgun. There was a reason they called him Heavy, you thought, the gun itself weighed half of what you did. You placed the gun gently onto the counter-top as you grabbed a cloth bag, dumping bullets, rope and a boxed sandwich into it. You smiled softly as you picked up the gun and burst out of the door.

Wind blew through your hair as you trekked out onto the vast expanse of your property. You took deep breaths, being sure to take in the healthy and fresh air of the wilderness. It seemed to smell damp, like it had just rained recently. You didn't recall the last time it rained. You figured it rained at night when you were fast asleep having finished another chapter of a romance novel.

Your husband pointed that there was a small town not too far away from your house. Before yo had just gotten nearby farmers to sell you food. The town was twelve miles away and would have made a very interesting trek if you failed to shoot anything. You wondered if it'd be better to just go into town to buy something from there. But you would have been a quitter. You had to at least try. Hunting rabbits couldn't have been that hard.

You came to the top of a hill and from above you could see a plethora of rabbits completely at your disposal. You shrugged and readied yourself to shoot at a random spot in the field. This was the first time you'd used this gun. Before you would have simply used your gun or shoot it with an arrow. You ran out of arrows and you could never get anything bigger than a chicken with a pistol. It was enough for one person at least.

You quickly loaded the gun and aimed the weapon. You aimed down towards the bottom of the hill where a small herd of rabbits huddled close together. A small smile crept onto your face as you fired. There was an explosion of dirt and at least four rabbits flew into the air, completely limp. The kickback from the shotgun nearly bruised your waist as the end knocked into you. You rushed down the hill and leaned over the pot-hole you had created. Circling the hole was three dead rabbits and one that was bleeding out.

You sighed, looking down at the red-stained creature as it's limbs flailed about aimlessly. You stood over it and rested your foot on its lower legs. You aimed the barrel of the gun over its head and closed your eyes. You were almost certain that the rabbit's head was going to blow up into your face. You took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

There was a loud bang and a sharp pain in your back, arm and foot. The next thing you knew you were lying on the grass. It was made apparent what had happened to you by the throbbing pain in your foot. You had shot yourself like a complete dumb-ass.

You groaned, pushing yourself off of the ground and onto your knees. You quickly picked up the three and a half rabbits and tied the rope around their feet, you swung the mass of rabbit over your shoulder and began the long hobble back to the house. 

You winced with every second step and you inched closer and closer to home. The pain rising up from your foot was unbearable, you could feel the bullet inside of your foot as the muscles struggled to function around it. Tear rolled down your face but you couldn't bear to utter a single curse word. It was late afternoon by the time you'd gotten inside.

You clambered for the kitchen, releasing Ivory and Pearl from their cage, letting them wander the house at their own accord. They sprung free, cooing with delight as they did so. You collapsed onto the sofa, staring down at your foot as you prepared yourself to take off your shoe. Was that the right thing to do?

You never took up nursing or first aid as a hobby. Damn it all, you cursed to yourself.

You carefully slipped off your shoe and pulled off the sock. Blood spurted out from the wound and made your stomach sink just looking at it. You inspected the sock and a large pool of crimson stained the fabric. Your eyes began to tear up, you rubbed furiously at your eyes.

Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!

Your eyes widened as they snapped towards the telephone.

"Hello?" You winced, picking it up.

You heard a soft chuckle form the other end. "Guten Abend, mein daer!" You husband cooed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." You lied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine as usual. Are you okay?" He responded.

"Of course I am!" You snapped. "What would make you think that?"

"You sound like you're in pain." He whimpered. "Is everything alright?"

"How can you tell if I'm in pain?" You giggled.

"Oh my dear, if only you knew." Medic chuckled. "Now, are you going to tell em what's wrong."

You sighed. "You'd laugh at me."

"I promise that I won't." He replied sweetly.

"Are you sure?"

"Ja."

You took a deep breath. "I shot myself in the foot hunting for rabbits."

"..."

"I managed to kill three in one shot but I wanted to put one out of it's misery and shot myself in the process."

"..."

"Darling?" You whispered. "Are you there?"

"..."

"Well, at least you aren't laughing." You sighed. "Darling, please answer me."

"I...How do you feel?" He answered at last.

I looked down to my foot. "It's painful but I don't think there's anything I can really do."

"Where are you hurting?" He snapped.

"Um. Foot, waist and arm."

You could hear him scratch his cheek. "Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go to the bathroom and there should be a blue bottle with a red cross on it. Bring it back with you...please?"

You smiled and carefully hopped over to the bathroom. On the sink was a large sea-green bottle, inside a white circle was a red cross. You took it in your hand and hopped back over to the phone. You simply sat on the floor.

"Okay. I've got it." You groaned, your foot starting to throb and squirt puss. "What now?"

"Open it and take out a pill." Medic said sternly. "Swallow it and tell e how you feel."

You cringed at his comment as you followed his instructions. Twisting off the white cap your gently lifted out a very small pill. You shrugged and downed the pill. In an instant your arm and waist felt significantly better. You cautiously watched your foot. Your mouth slowly opened as you watch the bullet be pushed out of your foot and fall to the floor with a soft 'clink'. The muscle and skin slowly stitched it back together.

You were breathless.

"Anything?" Your husband said into your ear.

You smiled. "Yeah...It's...Healed."

You heard him laugh softly. "Very good. Very good."

"You must be really good at your job, huh, darling?" You gasped, poking at where the bullet hole used to be. There wasn't even a scar.

"Ja." He replied coolly. "I know."

The line fell silent.

"I miss you." Medic said softly. "I do."

You smiled. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do." He sighed. "I love you."

"And I, you." You chuckled. "It's lonely in bed without you, you know."

"Yes, we were in bed quite a lot." Medic said. "It was...good."

"Good?" You scoffed. "Just good?"

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"I would have used more colourful words like; amazing, spectacular, glorious, magnificent, beautiful, riveting, invigorating, ravishing...great." You replied. "I was having a great time. Weren't you?"

"No, I was." Medic chuckled. "I'm just in a room with six other men right now."

"Do they know?"

"Not yet." He sighed. "I haven't gotten the chance to tell them."

"That's fine, I suppose." You leaned your head on your fist. "When are you able to visit?"

"I don't know yet...Soon." He replied. "Whenever I get the opportunity to."

"I love you, darling." You nuzzled the phone. 

He said, "I know." before he hung up on you.

You put the rabbits in a cool, dry place before getting ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all. This was just a dumb little chapter I wanted to put up. I wanted to keep the story flowing and make sure I knew my characters. I'm pretty sure I do.
> 
> May the Medic heal our spirits with with *sexual healing*.... 
> 
> :3


	5. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to experiment with your husband's medicine after the hunting accident.
> 
> He usually loves it when you experiment but this seems to be the exception...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF SELF HARM MAKES YOU SERIOUSLY UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WILL ACT AS A SEGWAY TO THE NEXT. I DO NOT CONDONE THIS AND I DO NOT LIKE THE SUBJECT BUT THIS IS STORY TELLING. THANKFULLY, THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EXTREMELY SHORT AND I WILL BE WRITING THE NEXT ONE AFTER THIS. 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF SUCH THEMES MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. ALTHOUGH I DON'T GO INTO EXPLICIT DETAIL, IT IS HEAVILY IMPLIED AND I WANT TO BE SURE READERS KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN HERE.
> 
> Thank you. <3

The miracles of medicine. Your husband had created something that could heal anyone in a matter of seconds and it amazed you. You wondered if he ever used it for anything interesting; like selling it to hospitals. He probably never thought that far ahead.

He loved it whenever you experimented. So why not now?

It wasn't self-harm. Not at all. It was experimentation.

You stared at your forearm with a faint smile on your lips. You watched as a tiny drop of blood rested on perfectly clean skin. You sighed and washed your knife in the kitchen. In a notebook, you wrote down the results of the experiment. It was almost five pages now.

It had been almost two months since the hunting incident and since then Medic had been calling you consistently. You also wrote this down in that notebook. You smiled wider. Based on your results, Medic would be calling in-

Ring, Ring!

You raced to the phone and gently brought it to your ear.

"Hello, Darling!" You sang sweetly.

He laughed. "How did you know it was me?"

"I just know these things." You snickered.

"So...How are you?" He asked politely.

"Oh." You sighed. "I've been doing some experimenting!"

He paused for a moment. "What...Kind of 'experimenting'?"

You grinned. You could practically feel the warmth of his blush through the phone. "What other kind of experimenting could there be?"

He stumbled on his words for a few seconds before finally spouting out actual words. "Well, I don't know. I mean we did do that a lot."

"Don't get your hope up darling." You snickered. "No, it was more scientific."

"Oh?" He replied.

"Your medicine is amazing, darling!" You gasped.

"..."

"Darling?" You said to the silence. "Anyway, this medicine is truly something. It works unbelievably fast! I honestly have no idea how you did it but this...this could be world-changing!"

"I left that there for emergencies only!" Your husband screamed at you from the other end of the line.

You frowned. "Well, I'm using this bottle for research purposes."

"What have you done with it?!" He boomed. "What have you done to yourself!?"

"It's fine...It healed me anyway."

"It does matter." He sighed, calming down. "I...Are you...okay?"

"I feel fine." You sighed back.

He sighed loudly. "How are the birds?"

"They're fine as well."

"..."

"..."

"Are you sure you're fine?" He asked, practically sobbing.

You pursed your lips. "I'm sure."

"H-How badly did you...you know...do that." He said softly.

"It was nothing fatal."

"I...Yes, that's it. I'm coming to see you." He announced loudly. His voice had drastically changed within seconds. "Okay? I'm going there right now."

"What?!" You screamed at the dial tone.

You sat down on the floor and looked down to your arms, tears flooding your eyes. At least you could see each other face to face; but under the worst circumstances.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week after that phone call, he arrived at your door. He didn't say a thing, he just sighed and dashed towards you holding you tightly in an embrace. You buried your head into his chest and apologized non-stop. His fingers stroked through your hair as he nuzzled you.

"Don't do that to me again." He whispered.

You could only whimper a faint, 'Sorry'.

He sighed and gently sat down on the floor, resting your head on his lap.

"There. There." He said softly. "I'm here now."

It was hardly a surprise that he confiscated the medicine from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on the next chapter right now. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry if this upset anyone, that was sort of the point but I understand. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by tomorrow.
> 
> <3


	6. Oktoberfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OKTOBERFEEEEEEEESSSSST"
> 
> Medic seems insistent on having a 'fun time' with you on Oktoberfest.
> 
> It's not Oktoberfest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FINE YOU GUYS HAVE EARNED A SMEX SCENE! I DO THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I'M A LONELY, LONELY GIRL.

Medic seemed to be taking an unexpected leave from work after your 'experiment'. You were somewhat conflicted by this. On one hand, work surely would have needed him and on the other, you loved having him around again. Without Mikhail there to worry about, the two of you could be alone. It was nothing but endless chess, picnics, bird-feeding. You had done your fair of love-making the last time, now it was your time to just be in love.

He was incredibly insistent on being by your side for as lone as he could. With his careful and watchful eyes, he would glance towards you every now and then with a soft smile.

"What?" You chuckled at your husband. He stared at you from the kitchen. 

He smiled widely. "I found it!"

"Your sanity?" You winked.

"Not quite." He tutted. From under the kitchen counter he pulled out a large crate of German beer. 

You stomach sank. Hopefully he didn't realize that one went 'missing'.

You cocked a brow. "Where was that?"

"It's my secret stash!" He laughed. "I've been saving this for a long time."

"Oh, really?"

"Oktoberfest!" He growled, sensually.

You brought a hand to your lips. You wondered if it'd be best to tell him.

You tried not to smile as he carried the entire crate to the dining table and placed it underneath. He held two in his hand and looked to you, raising his eyebrows. When you shook your head at him he put one back into the crate. He sat down at the dining table and pulled out a chess set. With delicate fingers, he arranged the board as you sat down opposite him. He took a swig of the beer and smiled at you once it was finished.

"My darling, have you ever played strip poker?" He asked, with a grin.

You smiled. "Yes."

"Oh...Really?" He scoffed. "When was this?"

You blushed. "When we were engaged."

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Right...Right...Okay!" He sighed. "Anyway, how about some chess? Strip Chess!"

"Did we lose the poker cards, darling?" You shook your head.

He shrugged. "I think Heavy took them...Would you like to play with me, darling?"

You grinned. "Oh, you're on!"

Medic downed the entire bottle ad opened another one before making his move. He moved a pawn two spaces. You inspected the board trying to plan your moves carefully. Then you remembered that this was 'strip chess'; you basically wanted to get naked. You rolled your eyes and moved a pawn two spaces. Medic took your pawn. He looked at you with wide eyes. You sighed and slowly peeled off your shoes.

Two moves later, Medic took off his waist-coat. One move later, You took off your socks. Three moves later; you took off your jewelry. One move later, Medic took off his tie. Your shirt was removed. Your pants were taken off. His pants were taken off. His socks were taken off. Your panties were removed. His shirt was removed. And all this time, your husband chugged his German beer like there was no tomorrow. You allowed yourself two. 

The crate was half-full in the end. 

Medic looked to you groggily. "Who...Who won?" He chuckled.

"Well, someone has to take one more piece before someone officially wins." You sighed. "And I'm down to my bra."

"And I'm just in my boxers!" He announced happily.

The two of you exchanged faint smiles. Medic quickly raised his eyebrows to you. You grinned at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom." You announced, standing. You walked towards the bathroom door, giving him a full view of your glorious buttocks. Medic stood up and followed. You faced him. "What are you doing?"

He tried to wink. "I need the bathroom as well."

"Well, I'm the one not wearing pants." You sighed. 

He bowed to you. "Ladies first."

You opened the door.

"You know, it's a good thing I hid my razors from you." He chuckled.

In response, you slammed the door on him. As you did your business you heard a faint knocking and a 'I'm sorry'. You sighed holding your head in your hands. You rubbed your face and eyes roughly. You looked to the bathroom door and imagined him leaning against the door, patiently waiting for you to come out. You sighed as you finished in the bathroom. You wrapped a bathrobe around yourself as you entered the living room.

Medic was there sitting, completely naked on the couch. He had another beer in his hand. You walked over to him and sat down beside him. You placed your head on his shoulder.

"I'm...I'm sorry." You sighed.

"I was joking." He said softly. "I...I suppose it was in poor taste." He looked you in the eyes. "I thought it was funny."

"I'm sure you did, darling." You sighed. "I didn't. And you wouldn't have laughed earlier."

He nodded. "True." He grinned. "Did you want to finish that game?"

You shook your head. "I have a better idea. Let's play something else."

Medic cocked a brow and tried to hide a smile behind his last swig of beer. "Go on."

"In my bathrobe...There's a leaf. Find it." You chuckled.

Medic pursed his lips. His face was bright red, possibly due to the vast amounts of alcohol he'd consumed. He sighed, with a shrug and shoved his hands into the bathrobe. You let out a scream of delight as he pulled you onto his lap as his hands roughly searched your body. His eyes were glued to your body as his search became slower and more sensual. Medic brought his hands to your back and he removed your bra. He peered inside the cups as he slid it off of you.

"Hmm. I thought it'd be there." He sighed. He smiled to you. "Alright, where is it?"

You smiled and kissed him gently. He inserted his tongue into your mouth and swirled it around and around the inside of your mouth. You both moaned at the sensation. He pulled out of the kiss and grinned at you.

"There was no leaf was there?" He asked, softly.

"Where could I have possibly gotten a leaf in the bathroom?" You chuckled.

You laughed and gripped tightly at your waist shifting your weight on his lap. "Shall we?" He growled.

You nodded softly, feeling his girth harden and press up against you. Medic purred as he lifted you up and stood up, carrying you towards the wall of the room. He slammed you against the wall and held you tighter as he prepared to push himself inside of you. You gasped as Medic nibbled at your neck.

"Ah! Darling!" You whimpered. "That's...That's a bit rough, don't you think?"

"Don't you like this?" He purred.

"My back hurts now." You groaned.

Medic sighed. "I'm sorry. Shall I stop?"

"No, no." You sighed. "Keep going. Just don't slam me into the damn wall next time."

"Hmm. I thought it was sexy." Medic whispered as he gently slid into you.

You slammed your head against the wall as Medic began to thrust into you at an unsteady rate, changing between thrusting into you and pushing you onto him. You clawed at the back of Medic's neck as he nuzzled his head in between your breasts. You could feel his hot breath on your chest. Medic's erratic thrusting created sensations of his penis caressing every part of your insides.

Medic laughed under his grunts and groans. You smiled and wrapped yourself around him. He was going to cum. So were you.

His thrusts began to become much slower and deeper. He raised his head from your breasts to look you in the air. Your breaths clouded his glasses. You smiled softly to each other and you tenderly kissed his forehead. Medic began to chuckle to himself, he nuzzled his face into your neck as he groaned in his sweet release. You could feel the white squirt into you. He giggled to himself, nipping at your neck as he put his all into finishing you off. With hard, quick thrusts, he gave it his all.

You quivered, sensations of hot and cold pooling within you. Then your muscles tensed as you finally came to a climax. Your vagina contracted around Medic's girth. You let out a soft moan as you stroked through his hair. On queue, slowly peeled you off the wall and gently rested on the floor in a missionary position as he slid out of you.

"I love you." You whispered, lifting your husband's glasses off his face before they fell on you.

He your cheek with a thumb. "I love you too."

You chuckled to yourself. "You're going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow, aren't you?"

He laughed softly. "I don't care, it was worth it." He leaned into your ear and purred. "I can't wait to do it all over again tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read fanfiction responsibly.
> 
> ((I kind of wanted this to seem like married couple sex, so that's why it's pretty vanilla. But hey, recorded evidence of you having sex with Medic so woohoo!)


	7. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Medic have a mildly serious talk about your future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how my story about being a sad sop because you miss your husband has evolved into this. I really hope I'm not jumping the shark with this chapter!!!
> 
> This is just a bit of filler to kind of illustrate where I want this to go. More on that after you read this.
> 
> ((EDIT: UGH! I JUST WANTED SOME FILLER!!! I FEEL SO GUILTY WHEN I DON'T UPDATE REGULARLY!!))

You took a deep breath a sighed, looking to your husband as he put down the phone. You knew it was your husband's work calling him back for disappearing on them. You were fine with that arrangement but you had a few questions for your husband.

"Darling?" You cooed as your husband gently played with Pearl. "May I ask you something?"

Medic smiled at you. "Of course!"

You sat down beside him and took a deep breath. "Why aren't I pregnant?"

Medic grinned and leaned into you. "Why? Would you like to try again?" He purred.

You sighed and pushed his head away. "Please. Darling, I need to know."

Medic stood up quickly. He placed Pearl onto his shoulder as he paced around the room. You sighed, following him closely with your eyes. Medic tried to smile at you.

"Do you we even need children, my darling?" He said in an inappropriately chipper tone of voice. "I mean...We have birds."

"Answer my question."

"But birds!" Medic sputtered.

"Darling!"

" **Baby**  birds?"

"Stop avoiding the question!"

"Archimedes has always been like my child. And my pet. Two for two!"

"Darling, we have made love enough times to warrant a pregnancy." You began to sob. "I don't understand!"

Medic sighed. He looked around the house hopelessly. He slowly walked towards the couch where you sat. He got down to his knees and softly pet yours.

"My love...It's...It's not you." He began. "It's me."

You looked him in his eyes. "Wha-Really?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry...But we always have..."

"Don't say it." You sighed, wiping tears from your eyes. "Don't you dare."

Medic rubbed the back of his neck. "You know what I do. It's sort of an occupational hazard."

"I know."

"I have to go back, you know that too?" Medic gently grabbed your chin.

You tried to nod but Medic's hand got in the way. "I know."

You gently kissed your lips. "Do you want to come with me? It'll be fun!" Medic said with a smile.

"Why now?" You groaned. "Why not before?"

He placed a finger on your wrist. Oh. Right. You'd nearly forgotten about that. You honestly wish you could just forget about it, but Medic just could not let it go. It was understandable but slightly annoying.

Medic sat down beside you on the couch and let out a great sigh. His hands held onto yours tightly. 

"I can't leave you here." He said softly. "Not again. Especially not now. They'd demand an explanation for my absence."

"I see." You closed your eyes and leaned against him. Slowly, you took in today's information. You couldn't have children with your husband. He wanted to take you with him to work. This was a vast improvement to almost five years ago, now. Before he came back the first time, he was inconsiderate and honestly forgot you were still alive. and when he called it was so impersonal. It made you sad to think of it.

Now, he genuinely felt like he cared for you. He even dared to consider you on a daily basis. He was still the same man in man ways, but his attitude towards his own wife had changed dramatically. That's all that you needed from him. Where was this Medic all those years ago?

"You'll get to meet my team." He mused. "You could see me in action...You'll finally get away from this place. It's been so long."

You looked to him, mouth slightly ajar. You hadn't seen much of the outside world since you married Medic.

 

At last, you thought to yourself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comment and opinions please!
> 
>  
> 
> I need to inflate my ego.
> 
> ((Also, no. I won't be making the reader into a total bad ass when she goes over to stay with the mercs. It's going to be a sort of 'fish out of water' scenario. She will be involved in battles; just not as a bad-ass and not as a damsel.))
> 
> EDIT: THANKS QUEENVIRGO FOR INFLATING MY EGO WHILST HELPFULLY CALLING ME OUT ON MY LAZINESS. SERIOUSLY THIS ISN'T MY OTHER WORK "SEX FORTRESS 2" WHERE IT'S KIND OF THE JOKE TO BE A LITTLE LAZY. BTW, MEDIC'S CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPLOADED SO YOU CAN CHECK THAT OUT ALONG WITH THE OTHER SIX I'VE WRITTEN FOR THE OTHER TEAM MEMBERS. STAY TUNED AND I LOVE YOU!


	8. Meet the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you're out of the house and with your husband, both at the same time. Medic has taken you to stay with him at his place of work. Many possibilities await you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to make! I've been super busy as of late and I've been working on other stuff as well as daily life. But, Medic's chapter in my Sex Fortress 2 saga was uploaded as well as Sniper's so you could probably read that to bode you some time.
> 
> You get to have smexy times with him AND go on a date!!!
> 
> Obvious plug aside; I'm sorry for the shitty chapter rate.

Although getting there was quite the hassle, you were finally at the Fort where Medic worked. The tall, wooden building towered over you as Medic wrapped an arm around your waist. He sighed happily and scanned the building. He commented that much hadn't changed. How could it? It was just a building in the middle of some desert in the middle of nowhere special. Days looked like they'd go by quickly, so even the smallest change would have been dramatic. You couldn't quite see from the angle you were standing, but you could swear that there was an identical building behind it.

You looked over to your husband. He was back in work attire; he looked rather dashing. Light refracted from his glasses and hit you in the eye, blinding you. Was it his glasses or the bright smile he gave you that blinded you? You looked over your own clothes. You wore a simple white dress, nothing too extravagant, though Medic still managed to find you enthralling. On the trip, he couldn't restrain himself; a hand had to be touching you at all times. Wherever he could get his hands on you, he did it with pride. 

It seemed that as soon as the Fort came into his view, his hands slithered back to his personal space. It was more professional or him that way though. 

Medic smiled at you. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." You replied, following Medic as he took you into the building.

For something as rustic on the outside, inside was certainly very clean and very modern. Parts of it were slightly older but the newer areas seemed just as shocking to you. It looked like the building had been renovated a few times to accommodate for the team. Medic 'filled you in' on what his job actually was, though he completely forgot that you basically knew all along. He was a doctor. It was plain as day to you.

You felt something stir in your stomach as Medic strode through the building. You limply followed after him, your luggage slamming against your legs. Medic quickly darted into a room, dumping his things. You tripped over them immediately.

You quickly lifted your head to frown at your husband. Your frown was quickly swept away by the other eight towering figures in the room. Aside from Mikhail, you couldn't recognize any of the others. They certainly seemed like interesting men. They all wore the same colour and the same unimpressed glance.

The man wearing sunglasses indoors pointed to you. "We can see yer knickers, love."

You squealed, jumping to your feet and holding your hands to your bum. You brushed your fingers through your hair as you approached your husband. He gently pet your shoulder.

"Hey, Medic? Who is she?" A young man in a strange hat asked.

Medic smiled proudly. "This...Is my wife."

In unison, their eyebrows were raised and their jaws dropped to the floor. They scanned you with scrutinizing eyes, it felt weird having so many men stare at you at once.

The man in the mask smiled. "You have a fine taste in women, doctor."

You smiled faintly at him.

Medic looked to his friends and sighed. "So, what should we do? With her?"

The young man chuckled, jabbing his elbows into the men beside him. "I think you mean 'What am I gonna do with 'er?'."

The others promptly ignored this comment.

You looked to your husband. "You...didn't have any plans for us?"

Medic shrugged. "Well...I still have to work and it far too dangerous for you out there." Medic smiled. "Maybe you should stay here?"

"That's exactly what you said all those years ago!" You snapped, deja vu hitting you like a truck.

One man coughed and left the room. The others followed him out.

Medic frowned. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't want to be inside all day." You sighed. You leaned your head against him. "I'll do anything."

Medic sighed. "I'll get the team together. We can talk about this later." Medic kissed your forehead. "All I want to do right now is show you around, show you all of my achievements. If we have time, I might acquaint you with the others."

"That sounds nice." You smiled at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...I'm not feeling this fic anymore... I'm sorry, I'm just not invested as much anymore. It's basically why I like to focus on one-shots. So after this chapter is out, I might call it quits for this fic. I'll still write Medic fics but they won't be this one.
> 
> Sorry. I've written myself into a corner and school is taking up a fair bit of my life right now. But expect, better fictions elsewhere. 
> 
> Thanks so much for your support and I'm truly sorry to do this to you all. But I just can't do this story anymore... 
> 
> This may be the end of this story but Medic fics won't stop. Not in a million years (okay, that's a bit of a hyperbole but you get it)

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:
> 
> -I honestly don't care if you think they're talking to each other in English or in German. Either way, it works for me.  
> \- I got the Heavy's name from the comic (Issue #3). I don't know how good of a source it is but it's written on the page and distributed by Valve themselves. This isn't a thing where some random guy who worked on it said "Yeah, this is totally how it is" (cough cough Miss Pauling isn't canonically gay cough cough). It's a good enough source for me and it's better than looking up a whole heaps of wikis and being confused. The comics seem like a good source to me, is all I'm saying.  
> -Yes, this is a self insert. That's why I never specify what his wife looks like or where she's from. I don't even think it's canon that he has a wife but I jumped at the opportunity to write this because I freaking love the Medic. (Fun to play as and fun to stare at)  
> \- I don't really know how the Medic talks. The game and comics don't make his accent seem too thick so I just wrote it as I normally would. However, he speaks very formally.
> 
> As always, give me any critiques and tips on making my works better. For example, let me know of any continuity errors or if the character is OOC. I'm always open to input and ways to fix up my work to make it better.  
> I might write a sequel to this where they meet each other again and probably bone like crazy if this goes over well with people.
> 
> Keep boning cartoons, ladies~! <3


End file.
